pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bob Belcher Show (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) (Season 9)
Season 9 is the ninth and final season of ''The Bob Belcher Show'' planned to be made by The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Fryguy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Lina Volt - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Sharteneer - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Donna Silenter - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Dr. Lazertag - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Lady Neaforce - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Mini Fryguy - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jude the Big Evil Guy - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Shanti Fryguy - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Lily Punkey - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dilliam Rudgers - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Little Bad Wersent - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rude Rullops - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Jack Volt - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Daniel Silenter - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Master Neaforce - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Mr. Fatsteep - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Teen Mega Guy - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Mony Mannester - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Aleshion Fashyst - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Super Mecha Oddy - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Darklie Chaser - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Officer Shapen - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Officer Ferden - Eddy (The Simpsons) *Officer Leafen - Lou (The Simpsons) *Rocky Weirding - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Robby Weirding - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Roselia Weirding - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Dr. Megatrocky Landen - Cubot (The Care Bears Family) *Jinkesse Chopin - Charlie Dog (Looney Tunes) *Rufus Rullops - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Oshaki Rullops - Miss Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) Episodes # How Am I Supposed Then Life Penelope Pussycat/Homewrecker (April 4, 1992) # The Last Wish (April 11, 1992) # It's A Cheerful Life!/Birthday Bash (April 18, 1992) # What's The Different?/The Good Old Days (April 25, 1992) # Super-Chaos/Thaddius Vent's Heavy Smart Competition (May 2, 1992) # Tell Red Mushroom Section/Shuffle Fryguys (May 9, 1992) # Dinosaurs Country Safari/Sally Cat of The Rain Forest (May 16, 1992) # Hymniest Doom/Springtime With Fryguyland (May 23, 1992) # Manic Monday/Fryguys and Dangerious (May 30, 1992) # Hair Fraisier/Butler Exposure (June 6, 1992) # Food Peace/Behaviors To Your Very Own Place (June 13, 1992) # Very Own Merry Weather/Slappy Squirrel's Heavy Trip (June 20, 1992) # By Metro To The Underground World/Little Lies (June 27, 1992) # The Last World of Fryguyland (July 4, 1992) Gallery Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Lina Volt Penelope Pussycat.png|Penelope Pussycat as Sharteneer Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Treat Heart Pig as Donna Silenter Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-mr-lawrence.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Lady Neaforce Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Mini Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as Lily Punkey Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Dilliam Rudgers Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Little Bad Wersent Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Rude Rullops Huckle Cat.png|Huckle Cat as Jack Volt Bright Heart Raccoon in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Daniel Silenter Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Mr. Fatsteep Hiro-hamada-big-hero-6-46.1.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Teen Mega Guy Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Mony Mannester Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|Gogo Tomago as Aleshion Fashyst Fred-big-hero-6-1.41.jpg|Fred as Super Mecha Oddy Wasabi-big-hero-6-20.5.jpg|Wasabi as Darklie Chaser The Simpsons Chief Wiggum.png|Clancy Wiggum as Officer Shapen Swsb character fact eddie 550x960.png|Eddy as Officer Ferden Swsb character fact lou 550x960.png|Lou as Officer Leafen Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Rocky Weirding Wakko.jpg|Wakko Warner as Robby Weirding Dot 1.jpg|Dot Warner as Roselia Weirding Professor Utonium.jpg|Professor Utonium as Rufus Rullops Miss-keane-the-powerpuff-girls-11.8.jpg|Miss Keane as Oshaki Rullops Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Category:The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation's Seasons Category:The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation's Season 9 Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Season 9